dragon ball recreation
by etiarie
Summary: Goku and vegeta are the last pure bloods alive but what happens when the find away to make a new planet planet vegeta along with a new generation of unrelated sayains that can be but soon they find out a certain "pal" of theirs live and is coming back even stronger read this fan fiction and find out what all of this means.


Dragon ball recreation (I do claim copyright over the following document although the characters and dragon ball -z-gt do not belong to me the slightest bit duh well enjoy and its my first Time and I'm 13 so please be gentle.

Chapter one: the return of the warrior( only thing differs in story line is that the final tournament happened earlier than it did in dbz and dbgt does not exist we leave off at the dbz story line)

"one last time and then I must return to my family ok uub." The warrior said happily and yet sad at the same time. "ok fine then ill make this a spar to remember master" uub said with a smirk. "he now you're starting to sound like my friend vegeta. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I will win this time master!"

….

"Well I do say it is about time your clown of a father returned" stated vegeta with a grin. "then you also feel his ki, maybe it means he is undergoing his final session" gohan said exited "he will be surprised at how strong me and goten have gotten in the past 2 years huh" "wait dad is finally coming home yes finally I can go super saiyan 3 or at least 2" gotten excitedly stated as he flew towards gohan and vegeta. "you 2 should not get too excited he won't be here for a few months if he is planning on leaving now" stated vegeta. "aw man can't he come any faster where is he" gotten sadly stated. "he is actually close he is suppressing his energy so it seems like he is at full power from afar." Stated piccolo floating over their heads " in the mean time I believe it would be best if trunks and goten fused to train at a steadier rate." "Oh that sounds like fun we can even try to get stronger than him and my"father stated trunks coming out of his bedroom window above them. "And that sounds like a fiction cartoon that you saw on tv last night, those wretched things put stupid ideas in your head sometimes son" vegeta added. "trunks lets do it as gotenks then we can train to easily defeat our dads!" gotten said excitedly this made vegeta chuckle. "you kids can dream but I haven't shared my surprise yet" vegeta said and then in a split second started to slowly transform into a super sayian and then a super saiyan 2 as he floated 40 feet above ground the only sound heard was everyone saying"no way" as they witnessed the super saiyan 3 vegeta.

...

"OK that's enough but thanks for the fun you really improved I guess I can leave now but keep training here on the supreme Kai planet, till we meet again uub" goku said before he instant-transmitted out of there in a flash. "Wait master...we will meet again master but bye for now" said the young warrior "whew boy can he fight for a long time" uub said as his adrenaline disappeared leaving him on the floor then to be knocked out.

...

Back at the hideout goku can feel vegeta's power and and just saw the senzu bean being thrown from above."thank you guys I'll be back" and he instant-transmitted to vegeta. "So you finally did it huh vegeta" goku said as he ate His bean. "Yes kakarott and I can stay like this for a while doing less damage to my body. Can you?" Vegeta asked " "yeah it took a while but I finally think I masters the level" giku stated as he transformed in an instant. "Than in that moment all a human eye could see is a blur as the fight only lasted a few seconds before bulma and chi chu came in whining about the lack of greeting goku offered. " sorry you guys" goku said temporarily ending his battle by powering down

down

...

Years passed and chi chi was now pregnant with a baby girl soon to be named was now about 11 years old now and was very curious about having a new baby sister. Goten and trunks still remained best friends and trunks was ready to help gotten help his little baby sister who is now was well and peaceful in the universe.

"Goku and vegeta!" Supreme Kai yelled at midnight waking the warriors telepathically "I've found the tree of life for the saiyan race" "the what?" Goku asked tiredly "vegeta just got focused and asked the Kai to repeat himself after he finished criticizing him for telling them at he realized it "you mean our race can be reborn as pure bloods!? You must be lying besides the rest of us were still to evil to exist long without becoming a threat" "well vegeta if you would allow me to talk you would know that you can wish for a few extra leaves on the tree to create a new generation I'll have to explain... You see every race has a tree of life and the root consist of the primary being of the sayain tree almost got destroyed by freeza but you two survived and mixed the sayain roots with the human roots. But this means that we would need your children to make pure bloods being out of the question I decided that we could wish for some leaves on Tue dragon balls. " the Kai stated wisely "and the west Kai found a seeing planet you can restore to make the new planet vegeta if you'd like" "hmm that sound interesting but I have a home now and a family" vegeta said "yeah and I have too many memories here anyways" goku sadly stated "well if all those things including the places of your memories go to the new planet you can be able to start a new generation and you would just have to teach them to fend for themselves"supreme Kai stated. The saiyans thought about it and vegeta agreed to remake his race in order to make sure it was stronger than the last but goku said he would only do it if his friends and family agreed. The only family vegeta needed to bring was his most prized possession (since the buy incident where he died).

... To be continued...


End file.
